Music Video for David and Senna
by Lenalaye
Summary: Yes, you don't have to tell me I took the idea. I already know. The song's perfect for David and Senna though.


Hah! This is my first Everworld fic. ( well….not really a fic). It's a music video ( I KNOW I KNOW I STOLE THE IDEA I ADMIT IT!!) The song's really good though. I think it fits Senna perfectly. Kinda imagine it from David's POV ( if he were braver in Senna's presence). It's "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park. ( from the best CD on this planet, Hybrid Theory). The lyrics might not be so accurate because I lost the insert and had to gather it from the song.Just so that you can read it correctly, the lyrics below the description are for that description. ENJOY!!!

The music starts up with David and the others looking at Senna on the dock. A huge tidal wave is rising and takes the form of a wolf's head. It begins to fall on Senna as she stands quietly, her hair wafting in the breeze.

_Forfeit the game before somebody else _

_takes you out of the frame_

_and puts your name to shame,_

_Cover up your face _

_you can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast you just won't last_

_ _

_Flash! We see April, David, Christopher, and Jalil running in Loki's castle. The trouble's not far behind.The gang comes to a ledge. They look back , hesitate, then plunge off the castleThey fall in slow motion.___

_ _

_ _

_You love the way……… I look at you_

Flash! We see David swinging a sword madly. __

_ _

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

Flash! Now everyone's running.__

_ _

_You taaaaaake awaaaaay if I give in_

_MY LIFE!MY PRIDE, IS BROKEN!_

_ _

Flash! We see David chained to a stone wall surrounded by mist. Senna is perching on a throne above him. David is yelling the chorus at her all the while jerking at his chains.__

_ _

_You like to think you're never wrooooong!_

_( you love what you do)_

_You have to act like you're someooooooone!!_

_(you love what you do)_

_You want someone to hurt like yooooooooou!_

_( you love what you do)_

_You want to share what you've been throoooooough_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

_* the beat carries on lyricless for a moment.*_

_ _

Flash! We have a picture ofDavid and Senna kissing calmly. __

_ _

_You love the things_

_I say I'll do_

Flash! The guys are fighting the ratfink creature.__

_ _

_The way I hurt myself again_

_Just to get back at you._

Flash! David is flying on the dragon.

_You take away, when I give in_

Then we flash to David and the others dancing for Hel.__

_ _

_MY LIFE, MY PRIDE IS BROKEN!_

_ _

We see Keith shooting his guns madly in the Egyptian temple. __

_ _

_You like to think you're never wroooooooooong!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

Senna is naked in the mud being held by the crocodiles. __

_ _

_You have to act like you're someooooooooone!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

April is getting sucked into Senna experiencing "what it's like".__

_ _

_You want someone to hurt like yooooooooou!_

_(you love what you do)_

_ _

Flash! Senna is yelling at everyone__

_ _

_You want to share what you've been throoooooough!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

We have the scene wherethe gang is being attacked by the African demons.__

_Forfeit the game before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame _

_and puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face,_

_you can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last._

_ _

Big H throwing his deadly disk severing many.

_F-f-forfeit the game before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame _

_ _

Flashes of battle__

_ _

_and puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face ,_

Waves of Hetwen are approaching Mt. Olympus. We see the gang upon Pegasuss, then tumbling out of the sky as the ropes are cut.__

_you can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last._

_ _

_Neptune rises out of the sea, towering overtheir little boat.___

_ _

_You like to think you're never wroooooooong!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

Crashes down.__

__

_You have to act like you're someoooooooone!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

We see David, still attached to the wall. The wind is becoming intense. Senna is shieldingherself with a hand. __

__

_You want someone to hurt like yooooooou!_

_( you love what you do)_

_You want to share what you've been throoooogh!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

As David is jerking at the chains, the wall begins to wither and crack. Senna is throwing up her hands and screaming as her hair whips violently around her.__

_ _

_You like to think you're never wroooooooong!_

_Forfeit the game!_

_( you love what you do)_

_You have to act like you're someoooooone! ( one hand breaks free)___

_Forfeit the game! ( the other breaks free) ___

_( you love what you do)_

_You want someone to hurt like yoooooou! ( he points an accusing finger at her)___

_Forfeit the game!_

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

He climbs up the throne and yells in her face__

__

_You want to share what you've been throoooogh! _

_( you love what you do)_

_ _

The music continues to play. Now the mist is clouding things up. A couple ofturn tables play.The mist clears and we see Senna cowering in the rubble. With the last beat, David throws down his chains and walks away. 

***********************************

So how was it? Tell me and review!I'm opened to any criticism just * don't be nasty please*JJJ

__

_ _


End file.
